


Bored

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut, consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: You’re Loki’s wife, Sigyn, and make the mistake of telling your husband that you’re bored one day.  Though is it REALLY a mistake?





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Nothing but smut.  
> Seriously.  
> No plot to be found here.

You found your husband working at his desk in the study of your suite in the palace.You weren’t at all surprised.Even if he _was_ supposed to be taking today off.Odin had granted you both the day off from your duties and you’d been looking forward to it all week.You were supposed to be able to spend the entire day with your husband.You stood behind Loki’s desk chair and wrapped your arms around his neck and shoulders, kissing his cheek. A soft smile grew on your husband’s face as he looked up from his work and turned to kiss you lightly. As ever his lips were soft and cool against yours.He always managed to taste exactly like a crisp winter’s day felt.

You looked over his outfit and frowned.They were soft, perfectly tailored silken court clothes in his usual dark green with gold trim.“You’re leaving for court,” you accused him, pouting at him.He’d promised to spend the day with you.

“I’m sorry, darling.The mages’ council is causing trouble for Father and he made me promise to be there.It should only take an hour or so and then I can spend the rest of the day with you,” he promised.He looked truly apologetic and you knew that nothing would distract him from his promise except an order from the Allfather.

You pouted at him and moved around the chair, settling yourself on his lap, your arms wrapping around his neck.“Loki, you promised~ and I’ll be bored~~” you pouted at him and leaned up for a kiss.You knew you could only distract him from duty for a couple of minutes, if that, but your teasing also let him know how much you loved him and would miss him, even for the hour meeting.

He kissed you back for a moment and you felt his desire for your afternoon’s originally scheduled activity.He sighed heavily and stood from the desk chair, lifting you in his arms as he did.You weren’t surprised by his actions. “There’s still time before the meeting,” he told you with a smirk and his lips were on yours in the next instant, hungrily kissing you.Your arms remained wrapped around his neck when he lifted you easily, your fingers twining in his hair. He moaned softly when you tugged gently.His precious hair was one of his weaknesses. 

He carried you all the way to your bedroom and crawled onto the bed with you still in his arms.He laid you down in the exact middle of the bed, on your back before he was on top of you, continuing to kiss you.In fact, his lips hadn’t parted from yours the entire way to the bedroom or onto the bed.

He broke the kiss when he had pinned you to the bed with his body, your wrists pinned under one of his hands while he straddled your hips, holding you in place easily.You squirmed under him, leaning up desperately, trying to get your kisses back, but his lips stayed just out of reach. This wasn’t atypical of Loki when he got in the mood and you knew he’d never go too far or hurt you.Plus it tended to be quite enjoyable since you loved and trusted him not to hurt you.“Loki,” the word came out a whining moan.

He chuckled.“Not yet, sweetheart.I have work to do, but don’t fret.I won’t leave you bored without me,” he purred huskily in your ear. 

“Wha-?” You started to ask for clarification, but it was much too late.You should’ve recognized that Loki had a plan from the second he’d picked you up from his lap. Before you could do more than ask that not even a word, your clothes had all vanished and you felt ropes of Loki’s power wrap around your wrists and ankles.You would know his power anywhere.

“I wish for you to be here and ready to play with me once my meeting is over,” Loki purred. “I did promise you that I would spend the rest of the day with you,” he reminded you. “And I wish for you to be good and ready,” he purred in a husky whisper directly in your ear, before nipping your earlobe and making you jump.“And you want to play later, right, my darling?” He wouldn’t continue the game if you were uncomfortable with it.

“Yes, my prince,” you purred in reply.You trusted Loki and knew that after his meeting you’d be in for a very excellent afternoon.You just had to survive through the meeting. 

“Excellent,” he leaned down and kissed you again.His hand moved from your wrists and you tried to wind your fingers back in his hair, but the ropes of his power tugged on your wrists and ankles while he kissed you, his fingers trailing ghost-like over your naked body, making you shiver with desire.He tweaked a nipple with his cold, slender fingers and you yelped, gasping into the kiss.He chuckled and rubbed and caressed your nipple for a moment, his fingers circling around and around it until it was hard under his touch and he moved to focus his attention on the other one for a moment. 

Another subtle use of his magic, once both of your nipples were hard, and phantom mouths took your nipples into them with phantoms of Loki’s expert silver tongue to lick and suck at them while you squirmed under your husband, kissing him deeply and moaning into the kiss. 

He broke the kiss again and you tried to sit up to follow him, but finally found out what the ropes of power had done when you tugged at your bonds to find yourself spread-eagle on the bed, the ropes of power around the bedposts, holding you so tightly that you could barely squirm.You looked down the line of your body to see Loki kneeling between your legs, admiring his handiwork.

“Loki~” you moaned in desperation as the phantom mouths continued their ministrations on your already sensitive nipples, squirming in helpless desire as you were held in place with Loki’s magic. 

“Hush,” he told you gently.Before you could comply, or not, another piece of phantom magic was at your mouth.You tried to protest, tried in vain to keep your mouth closed. Both of the phantom mouths at your nipples nipped at the same time making you cry out, and as Loki intended, allowing his phantom cock to enter your mouth, effectively gagging you with its girth. You moaned as it filled you, nearly too big, just like your husband.After centuries of marriage, you knew the feel of your husband intimately, and he had crafted this phantom to be an exact replica.You moaned around it, which was dumb as your mouth changed position and it slid further in, cutting your air for the briefest moment before it slid out and began to slowly move, seemingly on it’s own, making you suck and work it, just as you did Loki’s actual cock when he did the same.

Loki’s fingers traced your prone body, causing shivers and moans of pleasure.He leaned down and kissed your cheek, trailing kisses down your jaw, to your ear which he nippled, down your neck, finding the sensitive spots to suck on and undoubtably leave marks.He trailed kisses down your chest and stomach, licking your belly button, kissing and licking your hips.You were a shuddering quivering mess before he even made it down your body. He played your body like an instrument before he finally settled himself between your legs. 

He smirked up at you like the Cheshire Cat before his ran his tongue the length of your slit, nipping at your already swollen clit.You bucked against your bonds helplessly and moaned.“Excited already, my darling?” He purred as he slowly circled your folds with a finger, before carefully inserting it once he was sure you were wet enough.He slid one finger in, two, carefully curling his long fingers as he stroked the inside of your core, waiting for your gasp, your tense to tell him when he hit the exact perfect spot.He found it quickly and stroked it a few times making your writhe helplessly beneath him. 

The pressure inside you built and built as he and his phantom creations worked their ministrations on your body, as his fingers slowly worked inside you.And then he topped it off by licking, then sucking on your clit.When he nipped at it it threw you over the edge and you came hard, your core shuddering around the fingers inside you.

“Very good, darling,” he told you warmly as he carefully slid his fingers out of you while you panted through your nose, still gagged by the phantom Loki had created.“But I’m not nearly done with you yet,” he told you with a mischievous glint in his eye as he gave you the very brief respite.A flick of his hand and two more phantom creations appeared, another duplicate of Loki’s cock which slowly entered your core, dripping wet from your orgasm.Loki was slow and careful with his work as the phantom’s girth filled you completely.It and the one gagging you began their ministrations again, thrusting slowly for now, but you knew they would speed up soon.The last phantom was another mouth to lick and suck on your clit.“That should keep you entertained through my meeting, huh, darling?” He asked as he climbed off the bed and adjusted his clothes, especially the tenting in his pants.

He was going to leave you like this!

For an hour.

You moaned and squirmed while Loki chuckled at your predicament.Sounding a muffled protest at being left like this.

“Yes, you should be good and ready to play with me by the time my meeting it done,” Loki purred and turned to leave the room.You thought briefly that he might’ve been teasing, that he wasn’t _really_ going to leave you for an hour being fucked and played with by phantoms he controlled with magic.You squashed that brief thought and tried not to panic.You couldn’t panic.One, you’d agreed to this.Two, there was always an emergency release in Loki’s spells when he did something like this.He wasn’t cruel after all.If something truly happened you _could_ get out. 

But it wouldn’t come to that.

Part of you still couldn’t believe he left you like this, but that part was quickly distracted by all of the phantoms, the rhythmic movements of the phantom cocks, the nipping, sucking, licking of the phantom mouths.There was no squirming, no escaping, no easing up on the ministrations to all your sensitive places until Loki let you.

You just had to endure the hour.

You weren’t sure you were going to make it when the second orgasm quickly crashed over you and after only a very brief respite, the phantoms were building you up yet again.

Every noise in the hall had you trying to stay still and not be noticed, though you knew Loki would make sure no one found you like this. No one but him would be able to enter the room. The fear was still there.You didn’t want any of the palace staff to find you bound and thoroughly fucked with magic.

You lost track of time and lost count of how many times you came before Loki returned.By then, even the slight breeze coming in from the balcony was making your overly sensitive body shudder, making you whimper in pleasure that was bordering on too much.

The second Loki returned all of the phantoms vanished, leaving you panting and quivering on your bed in your bonds.Loki chuckled as he climbed back on the bed, completely missing his clothing.Even after all these centuries you couldn’t help admire the view of his chiseled frame, his muscled form.You could tell by how hard he was, that he had been thinking of nothing but your predicament the entire time he was in his meeting. “I take it you were not bored, dearest?” He purred as he climbed on top of you.“And ready to play with me now, I trust?”

“Please,” you moaned the whisper nearly whimpering, unable to say more as you leaned up as far as your bonds would allow to try to kiss him. 

He chuckled.“So needy, my love,” he purred appreciatively, but gave you what you wanted and kissed you and kissed you well.You could definitely tel that he’d been thinking of nothing but how he left you when he was nearly immediately positioning himself to enter your soaked slit.You weren’t surprised.He’d been rock hard as soon as he’d entered the room.He kissed and soothed you when you stiffened.You were already so sore from multiple orgasms already.“Once more, my darling.Just once more, and then I’ll let you rest,” he purred encouragingly.You nodded your agreement.The magical bonds disappeared and your fingers wound in Loki’s hair and you cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as he thrust into you.He gasped as you tugged too hard on his hair and his mouth was back on yours.He eased back before he thrust again, slowly finding his rhythm.You rocked with him, your fingers twining in his hair, while the nails of your other hand scratched down his back, finding your rhythm with him easily.His arm wrapped around your waist, moving your hips into a better position, supporting you with his warrior strength.His girth hit the perfect spot inside you and you moaned as each thrust rubbed against that spot, drawing you closer and closer to yet another orgasm. 

You cried out again when the orgasm crashed over you, your core spasming around his cock and giving him the last stimulation he needed to spill his seed inside of you.He paused for a moment and gave you a light kiss, both of you panting before he slowly eased out and laid next to you, pulling you carefully into his arms.“Are you alright, my darling?” He asked when you laid your head on his cool chest to listen to his slowing heartbeat.

“M’mm ok,” you murmured, mostly asleep. 

Loki chuckled and kissed the top of your head.“Rest, my love.Then there’s a hot bath and wonderful dinner in your future,” he promised.

You leaned up to kiss him softly.“I love you, my Loki,”

He kissed your lips, then your forehead.“And I you, my darling,”


End file.
